


The Progenitor King Character Analysis Guide

by i_didnt_lose_sammys_shoe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Tragedy, Anti-Hero, Archetypes, Character Study, Dysfunctional Family, Gen, INFJ, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Loss of Parent(s), Mental Health Issues, Myers-Briggs Type Indicator, Psychological Trauma, Resurrection, Season/Series 05, Temporary Character Death, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26311876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_didnt_lose_sammys_shoe/pseuds/i_didnt_lose_sammys_shoe
Summary: This is a guide to the story so far in mostly, short bullet point-like form.I usually end up having to skim through previous chapters to double check if I’m typing down the correct info for whichever chapter I’m working on. It’s more of a helping hand for myself to recall smaller story details and for anybody who may need a brief rundown of what’s going on in the story up until to the interlude so far.
Kudos: 1





	The Progenitor King Character Analysis Guide

**Author's Note:**

> I’m currently working on chapter nine and I wrote down everything that I want implement in the chapter, but I have a headache and my thoughts are disorganized. I’ve figured that it would be a good idea to write a brief character bio for each of my original characters, and it may help with organizing my thoughts regarding this story. You guys should be seeing an update soon, at least sometime this month, if my ADHD stays under control. 
> 
> \---------------------------------------------------------------------  
> As for the original statement:
> 
> I have done a lot of research for this story and have been hesitant to post it, for I want to make sure I wrote my German main characters accurately. If I made any mistakes with either portrayal, please let me know and I will fix it. Any constructive criticism is welcome and please let me know what you guys think. I sincerely hope that the portrayals are accurate and are not offensive in any shape or form. If there are any grammar errors, please let me know and I can fix them.

**_Basic Information_ **

**_ Full name: _ ** _Samuel Henry Winchester_

 **_ Nickname(s)/alias(es): _ ** _Sam (by immediate family and wife), Sammy (by immediate family only), kid (by Dean), Henry (temporarily by Sam), Samuel (by the original Winchester brothers and past Castiel)_

 **_ Day of birth: _ ** _November 11, 2030_

 **_ Age: _ ** _26_

 **_ Nationality: _ ** _German American_

 **_ Place of birth: _ ** _Frankfurt, Germany_

 **_ Current residence:  _ ** _?_

 **_ Language(s): _ ** _German, English, and Latin_

 **_ Social class at infancy (0-2): _ ** _Middle_

 **_ Social class in early childhood (3-8): _ ** _Middle_

 **_ Social class in middle childhood (9-11): _ ** _Middle (9), homeless (10-11)_

 ** _Social class adolescence (12-18):_** _Homeless_ *

 **_ Social class in emerging adulthood (19-25): _ ** _Homeless (19-23), middle (24-25)_

 **_ Social class in current early adulthood (up to 40 yrs): _ ** _Homeless (right now, 26)_

 **_ Criminal record (or not): _ ** _?_

(*homeless as in living in motels and from one family member\friend to another)

* * *

**_Original characters’ roles in the story_ **

_Samuel H. “Sam” Winchester – Antihero, Round character with Static aspects, the Ruler_

_Dean A. Winchester – Secondary character, Deuteragonist, Confidant, the Caregiver_

_Rebekah C. Winchester – Secondary character, Deuteragonist, Love interest, the Lover_

_Emma A. Winchester – Secondary character, Deuteragonist, Foil character, the Rebel_

_Daniel A. “Danny” Winchester – Secondary character, Deuteragonist, the Joker_

_Daniel Percy “Dan” Winchester – Tertiary character_

_Angelika Adler-Winchester – Tertiary character_

_Nikolaus Wilhelm “Klaus” Winchester – Minor, Symbolic and Static character, the Creator_

* * *

**_Religion & Sexuality_ **

**_ Religion: _ ** _None_

 **_ Sexuality: _ ** _?_

* * *

**_Physical, Biological, Communication, & Similar Info_ **

**_ Height: _ ** _6’4”_

 **_ Weight: _ ** _160_

 **_ Blood type: _ ** _?_

 **_ Build: _ ** _Ectomorph_

 ** _Race:_** _White_

 **_ Skin color: _ ** _Pale_

 **_ Eye color: _ ** _Blue_

 **_ Hair color: _ ** _Black_

 ** _Hair length & style:_** _Classic comb back short (with floppy bangs)_

 **_ Clothing style: _ ** _Black button-up dress shirts plain and with stripped patterns, black jeans, and black leather work boots._

 **_ Tattoos/distinguishing marks: _ ** _?_

 **_ Jewelry or any accessories: _ ** _?_

 **_ Handedness: _ ** _Left_

 **_ Habits: _ ** _Running hand through hair when stressed._

 **_ Posture: _ ** _Stiff, military._

 **_ Eye contact: _ ** _Direct._

 **_ Makes hand gestures or not: _ ** _No gesturing._

* * *

**_Intelligence, Abilities, Personality, Goals, & Personal Values_ **

**_ Education: _ ** _Wyandotte High School (graduated), Wichita State University (graduated with pre-law degree), Stanford University (graduated with law degree)._

 **_ Work history: _ ** _Hunter (2040-2048), unknown normal job (20??-2055), and hunter again (2055-present)._

 **_ Prominent skills: _ ** _Basic hunter skills (fighting, proficiency with firearms, shotguns, and melee weapons, tracking, tactical skills, manipulation, carjacking, lockpicking, etc.), understanding of the American legal system, feigning emotions (such as empathy), and expertise in torture._

 **_ Best qualities: _ ** _Loyal to a fault toward family, protective of family, independent, perceptive, ambitious, idealistic, self-motivated, decisive, hardworking, and dedicated toward his goals. Speaks his mind and is direct with people. When he **does** let people in, he proves that he can be a good person with a stubborn streak, and more on the rebellious side._

 **_ Worst qualities: _ ** _Narcissistic tendencies, too distrustful of strangers, socially indifferent, unfriendly, controlling, impulsive, obnoxious, chronic complaining, and lacking empathy and remorse. Sometimes too stubborn toward his own detriment and overbearing in his protectiveness toward family. Also, has neurotic mood swings and sometimes too direct, to the point of being insensitive and too rebellious for his own good at times._

 **_ Myers-Briggs Type Indicator: _ ** _INFJ._

 **_ Quirks: _ ** _Always wears the same pair of leather black work boots and black clothing, with the exception of stripes on shirts and other dark colors on his shirts and pants. Aside from that, he doesn’t smile often and rarely laughs, like a rain cloud follows him everywhere he goes and like he always has something on his mind to be sad or worried about. Seems to have inherited the bitch face and puppy dog eyes from his namesake._

 **_ Goals: _ ** _Proving himself worthy of being Sam Winchester’s namesake and keeping his family safe._

 **_ Morality: _ ** _Live as his namesake would as much as possible._

* * *

**_Addictions, Mental Health, & Coping with Stress_ **

**_ Vice(s): _ ** _Alcohol, smoking marijuana, and taking psychedelic drugs (such as acid, DMT, shrooms, or ecstasy)._

 **_ Mental disorder(s): _ ** _Bipolar I disorder._

 **_ Prescribed medication(s): _ ** _Lithium_

 **_ Does the doctor know about the vice(s) _ ** _: More than likely doesn’t know._

 **_ Preferred way of relieving stress: _ ** _Torturing and killing demons._

 **_ Other stress relievers: _ ** _Reading and mentioned drinking and recreational drugs._

 **_ Past addiction(s): _ ** _Demon blood._

 **_ Sense of humor is: _ ** _Almost nonexistent._

 **_ Laughs sound like:  _ ** _Loud, derisive at something that people would usually take very seriously._

 **_ Smiles look like:  _ ** _Not often, but when he smiles, they’re faint, small, and short-lived._

 **_ Emotions are: _ ** _All over the place, but stoic and indifferent most of the time._

* * *

**_Family_ **

**_ Great grandfather:  _ ** _Henry Winchester – Deceased_

 ** _Great uncle:_** _John Winchester – Deceased_

 **_ Great aunt: _ ** _Mary Winchester – Deceased_

 **_ De facto great aunt: _ ** _Kate Milligan (John’s secret lover) - Deceased_

 **_ First cousin: _ ** _Dean Winchester – Alive_

 **_ First cousin: _ ** _Sam Winchester – Alive_

 **_ Half-cousin: _ ** _Adam Milligan – Deceased_

 **_ First cousin once removed (not born until 2012): _ ** _Emma (Dean’s Amazon daughter) – Deceased_

 **_? Cousin: _ ** _Kyle Winchester – Alive_

 **_ Paternal grandfather: _ ** _Daniel Percy “Dan” Winchester (John’s younger brother) – Alive_

 **_ Paternal grandmother: _ ** _Angelika Adler-Winchester – Alive_

 **_ Uncle: _ ** _Blasius Axel “Blaise” Winchester (his father’s fraternal twin) – Alive_

 **_ Father: _ ** _Nikolaus Wilhelm “Klaus” Winchester – Alive_

 ** _Mother:_** _Fiona Winchester (maiden name unknown) – Deceased_

 **_ Stepmother: _ ** _Hanna Winchester (Brantley) - ?_

 **_ Maternal biological grandfather: _ ** _(name unknown) - ?_

 **_ Maternal biological grandmother: _ ** _(name unknown) – ?_

 **_ Maternal step grandfather: _ ** _(name unknown) - ?_

 **_ Maternal step grandmother: _ ** _(name unknown) - ?_

 **_ Sesquizygotic twin sister:  _ ** _Emma Angelika Winchester – Alive_

 **_ Half-brother (younger by two years) _ ** _: Dean Alexander Winchester – Alive_

 **_ Half-brother (younger by four years): _ ** _Daniel Adler “Danny” Winchester – Alive_

 **_ Wife: _ ** _Rebekah Chloe Winchester (maiden name not revealed yet) – Alive_

 **_ Father-in-law: _ ** _(names unknown) – Alive_

 **_ Mother-in-law: _ ** _(names unknown) – Alive_

* * *

**_Regarding the_** **_Past_**

 ** _How they grew up would be described as:_** _Samuel had a neglectful and borderline abusive childhood. He grew up taking care of his younger siblings even before discovering the supernatural when his father worked two jobs and his stepmother suffered with postpartum depression, sleep apnea, and undisclosed chronic illnesses. He, and his three siblings, were primarily raised by their grandparents in their early childhood._

_Fiona Winchester (maiden name unknown), the twins’ biological mother was murdered by Azazel like their great uncle John’s wife had at six months old and were fed demon blood that night. The then-small family lived in Frankfurt, Germany, at the time, and relocated to Berlin, Germany, where their father met Hanna Brantley._

_After his stepmother was taken, he and his twin were seven, younger half-brothers Dean and Danny, were respectively five and three. They were taught about the supernatural by their father and raised like soldiers, to become hunters, like their great-uncle John did with his two famous and controversial sons who would end up saving the world one day._

_From what information has been given, Samuel and his three siblings primarily grew up moving around the United States hunting monsters from when he and his twin were ten, and his two brothers were eight, and six. They were somewhat raised by an older cousin and their father’s best friend, Kyle Winchester, who runs an auto stop in Kansas City, KS, and hunts locally part time. Also, they spent a lot of time in Lawrence, KS, staying with their godfather, a close family friend._

_All four kids started their training to become hunters at age seven, although the older three had most of their initial training back in Berlin. All three of the older kids were taken on ghost hunts precisely at age nine, and all at a similar pace, taken on vampire cases at age twelve, werewolf cases at age thirteen, and demon cases at age fifteen._

_Their father attempted to protect Danny by not taking him on cases at a young age, like the older kids had been. Whether little Danny, who was only three when Hanna was taken, was told about monsters at the same time, or a little later than his older siblings were, is unknown at this time._

_CPS and its German equivalent Jugendamt had been suspicious of their father, who believed that he may have been emotionally abusing all four kids. Eventually, in the U.S., CPS would come to suspect him of physically abusing them, too, given that old scars were replaced with new scars from years of hunting._

_The family moved around from motel to motel and school to school, all over the U.S., like John had done with his sons. Their father relied on credit card fraud, hustling pool, poker, and darts in bars for money. Sometimes he didn’t give his kids enough money to live on as he was frequently out, leaving the twins in charge. Presumably, the twins must’ve learned how to steal and gamble, to help provide for their siblings and for themselves._

_For reasons unknown, their father seemed to favor Samuel out of all four of his kids, giving him privileges his siblings didn’t get. In small ways, Samuel was never punished for occasionally disobeying direct orders, and was permitted to give their father suggestions on how to handle certain hunts._

_All four of the kids could ask questions most of the time, suggesting that he didn’t expect orders to be obeyed without question, and perhaps wanted them to know **why** they were following specific orders. However, when he was incredibly angry, asking him questions about orders were forbidden, and Samuel often disobeyed this rule without consequence. _

_Rules were always to be followed and punishments were always in place, even when their father was away, and even the privileged Samuel didn’t push the boundaries farther than he already did. If any of his three siblings did the small things that he never received punishment for, they would be punished for it._

_The punishments were strict and within reason for every rule broken, and Samuel could only break a couple of those rules. The kids called him Dad, but when he gave an order, it was ‘yes, sir,’ or ‘no, sir.’_

* * *

**_Regarding the present_ **

**_ Young adulthood up until recently: _ ** _When Samuel turned eighteen, he decided to go to college and decided on Wichita State University to study pre-law in order to honor his namesakes’ image. His father encouraged him to go and live the life he wanted, instead of a feeble and disastrous attempt to keep Samuel in the family business, like John had._

_For whatever reason, he seemed supportive of his oldest son going to college and maybe honestly wanted him to go have a normal life. A couple of years later, when his second oldest son, Dean, turned eighteen, he was given a job offer to work for one of their father’s friends who runs an auto-stop in Petoskey, Michigan._

_Whether their father had anything to do with it, Dean took the job offer and it allowed him to live with his fathers’ friend and hunt locally there with the man he stayed with. During his final high school years, Dean lived with Kyle and helped him at his auto-shop in Kansas City._

_Instead of what John did, which was keeping him and his sons together instead of letting them go, his nephew encouraged them to go forge their own lives as soon as they became adults for whatever unspecified reason._

_Emma became addicted to demon blood around that same time, and against their father’s orders, began exploring her powers. She went off the radar for a few years after they became estranged. Where she went, how she got the blood, and whether she still hunted or not, is unknown during that time._

_In the meantime, Samuel graduated from Wichita State and had been accepted into Stanford for law school, allowing him to further improve his namesakes image. Danny graduated from high school around that time, and moved out to Palo Alto, CA, to stay with him._

_Samuel couldn’t afford to live in the university’s dorms, so he and Danny lived in a nearby motel. Whether it was meant to happen or not, he met and fallen for a fellow law student, Rebekah. When the couple were in their second year of law school, Emma moved out to California, and lived in a motel room next to Danny._

_After two years of dating, Samuel moved in with Rebekah, and fell in love with her around the time her life was nearly taken by a demon last year. Right before the Apocalypse started a year earlier, 2055, the couple had already graduated from Stanford. They married at an unspecified time and Rebekah’s parents disowned her because of her marrying Samuel, and the Winchesters’ have become her new family._

_Somewhere around the time he was in law school and in a relationship with still-civilian Rebekah, he started drinking demon blood, too, and began exploring his powers as well in presumably between 2054-2055._

_Two years ago, their father had the Colt and would have killed Azazel but would’ve lose his own life. Fortunately, the twins stepped in, resulting in the Colt in the demons’ hands and opening the gate, thus saving their father’s life. In the interlude, he was terribly angry with him and told them that they ruined his chance to save their stepmother, words that he didn’t mean and took back when he calmed down._

_Just like how he always did, say things he didn’t mean when he was angry and took them back when he calmed down, but seeming to leave emotional pain on whichever kid(s) he took his anger out on. Samuel seems to take things personally, and most likely internalized every harsh word his father has said to him out of anger._

_An incident happened and was only mentioned twice thus far._

_Dean and their father were on a hunt two years prior back in 2054, when Samuel was in his first year at Stanford, their father died on a hunt and Dean made a demon deal to bring him back. The crossroads demon gave the second oldest Winchester son two years, and earlier this year, Dean went to Hell and broke the first seal within a few days._

_Nobody else was told about their father’s death and Dean’s demon deal, so the news broke a few days later, when the Archangel Michael brought the second oldest Winchester son back to life. Based on the brief dialogue on the topic, Samuel seems to have felt betrayed by his younger brother and father keeping the whole ordeal a secret but doesn’t linger on the topic for exceptionally long._

_The last seal was broken only a matter of unspecified days ago when Lilith assumed the identity of another demon and attempted to kill Rebekah. Subsequently, right where the story starts, the demons baited Samuel into killing her (without even knowing it was her) and inadvertently releasing Lucifer on Earth once more._

* * *

**_Information with blanks that need filled_ **

  * Samuel killed Azazel sometime last year according to the interlude, so where’s Hanna at? Is she even still alive?



  * Right, so the plan is to change the past and potentially create a better future, or not exist at all. Perhaps then, the world will be safe from destruction and no more supernatural Winchester-caused disasters will be on Earth.



  * Why is the present still unchanged?



  * It must be an angelic intervention to keep whatever changes the time-travelers make from not happening at all, but _why_ are they still in the past? Something is bigger at play right now, isn’t it? Something Heaven related?



They don’t want the time-travelers to interfere, so of course they’d find a way to prevent the changes from being made and send them back to where they came from. Expectantly, they’d also undo any of the changes their interference made, so what will end up happening?

Stay tuned for chapter nine soon!

-Ann

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that this character guide is helpful!


End file.
